Years Before
by DainomerixGalaxy
Summary: He loved how indifferent she was, and hated that he loved that. [Vector/ZeXal II fic.]
1. Chapter 1

It's been years since he last saw her. Long before meeting Yuma Tsukumo and Astral- a long time for humans anyway. A decade or two. It was the closest thing he got to the thing that humans called love.

And he _hated _it. As much as he loved her, he hated loving her. He loved how indifferent she was, and hated that he loved that.

She's long since been dead and that _damnable Yuma Tsukumo and Astral and their damn ZeXal-_

Why.  
_How._

Was that what his former lover turned into? A power that was meant to destroy him? He wasn't really surprised really now that he thinks about it.

"ZeXal II" as they called it. Zexal. That was her name. He would never forget her bright orange hair and fiery red bangs- not that he could anyway.  
Not anymore with the new power that Yuma and Astral have.

They used the "Numeron Force" with that form. She was strange compared to all other humans yes, but he would _never _think the she would use that power.

_It wasn't even her what are you saying Vector-_

He was going to make him- no him- wait- _them_ pay. She did nothing wrong. It wasn't her fault she was chosen- _cursed- _by fate.

Yuma and Astral were big enough nuances already, but they took her form, her hair, her _eyes._

Her bright, golden eyes that would stare at him as if he were like everyone else. (Another thing he loved, surprise surprise)

He would make them _pay._


	2. Chapter 2

The air was cold and the night was black, the only things lighting up the sky of the downtown district of Heartland City was the flickering club lights and street lamps.

Vector sat on a bar, his dark clothing hiding him in the shadows.

Bright orange hair and skin paler than his caught his eye.  
A woman wearing a dress bright red as her spiky bangs split on the side, long, wavy frills on the hem walked. No more than 19 he guessed.  
The longer he watched the more strange yet beautiful she looked.

Long hair that stretched down her back ending above her waist, spiky on top, (it looked pretty nice to Vector considering that near no woman would have that kind of hair) her bangs spiked on top too but her right side curling around her face. He looked closer and he could tell that she was wearing a choker with a purple gem. He looked at her back, half-way bare showing off smooth skin and- _why can he see her back._

It came to his realization that the woman was walking farther away, already her form was getting smaller.

Vector rose to his feet, brushing himself off and sprinted off, jumping from building to building to get to where she was going.  
He came to a stop when he notice her walk into a manor._  
_

They guards seemed to be keeping a high alert to who was walking in, and they look tough enough to kick anyone out. It was going to be hard to keep a low profile when they could do that.

Vector jumped down the side of the place where he stood, into an alleyway. He form changed halfway (he hoped that no one could have seen the small but bright pink light that flared for the few seconds that it took).

He stood as an older version of his usual form. He didn't look much different if someone were to look from far away, but up close the differences were noticeable.

His jaw was sharper and his eyes still had mischievous glint to them, it seemed more playful than how it was. He smile didn't change, but with how much more mature he looked, it could easily take out a group of people attracted to men within a second._  
_

His clothes were different too. Simple, but it added to the atmosphere around him. A dress shirt and tie, underneath a dark blue trench coat, a black pair of dress pants.

He wasn't sure what he was doing, going after a human girl.  
Yes, she was beautiful he admits,but he could care less about looks.

Then he blinked and saw the color that easily outdone anything else she was wearing, her soft, golden eyes.

He didn't care for the woman. Just her eyes. They were alluring, and the look that she had made them look shrouded with mystery.

His smile widen when he though of her. Its just been a few minutes at best, and he's all riled up about 'her'.

Walking out of the alleyway, he saw a semi-large amount of people trying to enter. All of them seemed to get in, but were denied entrance. Not that he was worried.

He walked up to them with a graceful stride, smiling up at them when he got to the front (He only noticed how tall they really were. He grew quite a few inches, and they still towered over him).

"Hello." Vector has lived hundreds of years, and not once bothered to change his age while in his human form.  
He should do this more often. His voice matched this attractiveness, not that deep, but it was enough to make near everyone behind him shudder. He would have never imagined this.

The bouncer on the left talked.  
"You have an invite?" His voice was _much _lower than Vector, almost seemed impossible for a sound to _be _that low.

"Invite? Oh no, I was told I didn't need to bring one."

The one on the right stepped.

"No invite, no entrance. We didn't get any orders from anyone like _you _in without one."

"Oh? Please _do _try to remember." The smallest flash, barely noticeable less you stood in front of Vector and were looking at him. The guards looked dumbfounded for half a second, before moving to let Vector enter the manor.

"Sorry about that, sir." The left mumbled out. The right one remained quite.

"Not a problem boys. Please do keep up the good work." _Minutes, wasted on these fools when I could have been talking with her._

He felt like he strolled into a ballroom instead of a manor. The entire first room was filled with guest, most of them drunk. The bars that went all along the walls were filled with rushing bartenders and drunkies trying to pick a fight with either each other or with the ones serving drinks. Symmetrical halls leading to more and more insanity.

Scanning for the girl was harder than he thought it would be. There were spilled drinks everywhere of every color, same with food, and to add up the dresses, tuxedos, and screaming didn't help at all.

_Why would someone throw a party like this._

He graced around, dodging servers and people picking for a fight. Ducking under a tray or wineglass now and then, and having to push of intoxicated woman who 'could show him a good time'. As each moment passed, he was ready to blow this place to smithereens.

He was ready to give up went he got to upstairs and still couldn't find her. The stairs split into two, one side looking identical to the other. The only difference being the stains everywhere and people. There was a large door at the top of the stairs before the fork path stairs, and he assumed it was the master bedroom or office.  
Someplace important.

Jiggling the handle, it was locked.

Vector did hear a voice from the other side though. He pressed his ear to the thick door, attempting to muffle out anything else.

"-ore than you can _eber _imajan. How abou' it, _hic_, doll fache?"

A man, clearly drunk. Or just couldn't speak correctly.

"For the last time, no. I will _not _help you, nor will I marry you."

A woman, a beautiful voice. It sounded uninterested with what ever the man was doing or saying.

"Oh come _on!_ Who elsh, _hic_, will be willang to marry a wentch like, _hic,_ yoou."

A loud smack came after that. A _really _loud one. He might have to get ice on that.

The doors opened quickly and loudly, yet it didn't do anything to stop the party. The same woman who Vector has been looking for stood in front of him in her full glory.

He could have sworn that she looks better now than she did before.

"May I help you."

Voice the same as it was, she stared at Vector.

His smiled widen even more.

"Hello my lady. May I get to know your name?" He didn't want to scare her, and she seemed to be the type that would like this kind of attitude-

"You were the one of the rooftops, following me."

_Well so much for that._

He chuckled on how fast she saw through that when most couldn't see through his mask at all.  
He saw it as useless to keep it up know.

"That's right. That was me."

"Why?"

"Well..." He offered his hand, and to his surprise, she accepted, placing her hand onto his. They were soft as they looked, maybe even more.  
Clasping her fingers, he kissed her knuckles.

"Is it not natural to go after such a woman?" His smile was obvious, she felt it on her skin.

"If you're here to ask to marry me, the answer's no."

This woman wasn't fazed at all! It was almost strange, seeing her not act like the others  
Vector rose back up.

"I don't plan to, trust me. I don't want to-" he pointed to the man inside the room. "-end up like him." She didn't wonder turning around, but her eyes did follow his hand as much as they could.

"You have a sense of humor. Good. I could use some entertainment after what just happened."

He blinked.  
He smiled.

Bending down and bowing to her, his smile was just barely visible.

"I'm more than happy to help."


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't plan for this to happen. It was supposed to be a few shots before a human gets intoxicated right? She really was different, having about 3 full cups of wine.

They talked on their way to a club, telling each other their names and what they did. (She was a Duelist competing in small tournaments and teaching children how to Duel. Her name was Zexal. How curious.)

(Near everything he told her was a lie though. All except his name.)

They were sitting in a private room within the club. "Are you enjooooying yourself, Ze-a-ru-chan~?" Body pressed against hers they sat right by each other, his finger twirling a lock of her crimson bangs.

"You... You seems to be having a lot more fun than I am..." Her face was something of a bit of disgust and amazement. (He did down over 5 cups of wine just now, he didn't blame her for looking at him like he wasn't human. Keeping a façade like this and looking at her, _without _bursting into laughter was difficult.)

"Ehhh? Reeeally? You should enjoy yourshelf more then! Hahahahahaha!" He continued on laughing, even after the door opened and the sever walked in.

"Hello there. Is there anything else that I can do for you two?"

"No. This will be it."

His face fell against the now empty seat since she got up to pay for everything. Looks like winning tournaments really do pay, no matter how small.

"Where do you live?" Zexal asked as she stood in front of Vector, looking down at him, face pressed against where she once sat still. He stayed silent.

"Do you remember, or will I have to take you home with me?" He immediately shot up, standing right next to Zexal.

"I wanna go home with Zexal-chan~!" His voice sounded childish, despite his size and visible age.

"You are a child." Her returned to the way they were when they met a bit ago.

"Can I be a child with you?" She stepped back after his question, staying quite for half a second before sighing.

"I suppose just _one _night with you is alright..." He perked up and wrapped his arms around Zexal.

"Yesssssss."

"Let me go!"

* * *

He no longer believed that she only gets her money from winning. She had to had have a job to get have a house like this. One that pays extremely well too.

Getting there by taxi, Vector pretending to be unable to walk without help, stealing a glace at her house.

A hillside house, nearly all white, save for the porch railing above the front door which was black and the window framing that was a darker shade of white. The windows- polished. Lights- bright enough to substitute as a sun. This girl was rich.

"Ehhhh, Zexal-chan hash a biiiig house!"

"I know. I have inheritance from my parents after they passed away. A large sum of it remains."

"Whoa! That'sh a LOT of money!"

"No need to tell me."

He was half carried inside of the house. The front door lead straight to the living room. White furniture with gold and black indents to make them look nice (they look terrible. Why did she chose such things was beyond him), glass table in front of the T.V. sitting in the corner. A few pictures on the walls, and a mirror right by the door. A set of stairs were across from where they stood.

"Thish plash looksh... Bigger inshide then out!"

"I often get that with the few amount of people who come here."

"You don't geth a lot of peo-ple...?"

"No. I don't." She shuffles and takes off her bright red high heels. "I hope you don't mind sleeping next to a woman. I don't have a guest room yet, so unless you want to sleep on the couch, you're stuck with me."

Vector stared at her, eyes wide and mouth making partly open. He smiled, his face looked like it belonged to a child. He abruptly stood up straight and wrapped his arms around Zexal.

"Yay~! I geth to sleep with Ze-chan tonight~!" Zexal started struggling, squirming in Vector's arms and letting out a muffled "Let me go!"

By the time he got off, her hair was a mess and face was dyed red, either from embarrassment or scratching against Vector's jacket so many times. Her hand grabbed onto Vector's, leading him up the stairs quickly and walking the other way from where the stairs ended. Opening a door, it lead into a room undoubtedly her room.

She let go of Vector's hand, and walk to the double closet doors on the same side of the wall. Vector took a step in and examined the place.  
There was a porch that was looking out to the road, the same place he saw from the ground. The bed was made of white wood and feathered white pillows, but the blanket was colored orange, two different shades of red flowers decorating it. A white nightstand sat on both sides of the bed, a lamp resting on the right one, a few book stacked on the other. Another door was opposite to the porch, the bathroom seen beyond its half-open door.

"You can wear a pair of sweatpants and a shirt too big for me." The clothes were tossed onto the bed. Zexal stepped away from the closet and closed it, a half folded nightgown hanging from her arm. "I'll change in the bathroom."

As she half way to the bathroom, right passed where Vector stood, he put her arms around her again.

"V-Vector...? What are you doing?" Her turned her face, staring down at the back of Vector's head. He buried his face into her naked shoulder.

"I don't want Zexal-chan to go." He smiled against her skin, hands traveled to her wrists, bending them so that they were at her elbows in front of her, unable to be used against him. The gown was a lump on the floor. He felt Zexal shirt her head forward again and sigh rumble against his ear. It sounded like she expected this, like she didn't care in fact.

"You aren't intoxicated, are you, Vector."

"Nope~!" One hand kept her arms together and in place, the other graced itself to the zipper of her dress. He stuck his tongue out and pressed it the section between her neck and shoulder, licking up. To his surprise, when he got up to her cheek, she turned and pressed her tongue against his. She closed their mouths together, pushing forward once before breaking away. Face red against and out of breath, her head onto Vector's shoulder.

"Surprise surprise." Her breath was hot against his neck and a quite gasp escaped him because of it. He remained quite, but his shock clearly was gone and the hand on her zipper moved, the dress loosing and her chest being exposed more and more. When he reached the bottom, her cleavage was already being touched and ghosted over by Vector's hands. He shifted her to his other shoulder, covering her bare shoulder and neck with kisses and saliva. He broke the silence with a few words and she gasps.

"Don't worry Zexal-chan, I'll make sure you feel _ecstasy._"


End file.
